


Star boy

by Sometimes_im_sad



Series: Lup & Angus stuff for the mommy issues [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Canon doesn't exist, Child Abandonment, Dialogue Light, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IPRE Crew | Starblaster Crew as Family, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Out of Character, Parents Barry Bluejeans and Lup, Temporary Character Death - The Stolen Century (The Adventure Zone)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_im_sad/pseuds/Sometimes_im_sad
Summary: Sometimes you and a crew of, technically, aliens take care of a child and hope that by the end of the year that you aren't attached.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Everyone
Series: Lup & Angus stuff for the mommy issues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036080
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Star boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost because I needed to delete the other for reasons. But this time its ~longer~ and makes more sense

Lup gently sat the baby down on top of the counter as she starts to mix some of the ingredients, it was too late (early?) to actually make homemade pancakes so she opted to just make a box of the storebought stuff and call it over with. It wasn't like she wanted to be doing this so early in the morning but she didn't know what babies eat and she remembered eating pancakes at a really young age so surely this should be alright and safe at best. Look, it wasn't like she planned to find a baby when she went on a walk but what's what happened so that's what shd⅘e would have to deal with.

"Wanna help me mix it, little man?" She whispers to the baby who nearly immediately nods and starts to try and reach over and grab at the fork but she just as quickly pulled the bowl away and placed it on the opposite counter and turns the water on so that it's just barely on. Now is not the time nor place to wake her crewmates. "No sir, gotta wash your hands first, don't want any of those fu-filthy germs in the 'cakes." She quickly corrects herself, not wanting to curse in front of them. 

The baby nods in understanding but just sits there until Lup helps them wash the last remains of dirt off of his hands, she smiles and dries them. He was just so tiny, Lup realized whenever she helps, and of course, that was normal for all children who were only gods know-how old, something about it made her heart do a backflip and for her face to break out in a wide smile   
"All done!" she whispers cheerfully and gently claps her hands before going over and setting the bowl down gently between the two of them, still trying to make as little noise possible. She started to stir again to show the child how to stir it and then handed the bowl over, it wasn't thick enough to have any real problems so he was able to mix it all in no time. Lup wondered if she should even have him in here, surely she was watching the baby (Who, she noted, would have to get a name eventually) but it didn't matter in the long run. What if she looked away and he touched the hot pan? what if-

"Done!" The baby cheers somewhat loudly as he drops the fork back down into the batter with a tiny plop. She was lucky for that, the whole interrupting her thoughts thing. He just looked so happy and Lup couldn't help but have that same feeling in her heart, was it that she was proud? No, that couldn't be it...Why would she be proud anyway? There was no reason to be, well maybe there was but it didn't matter. 

"Done you are!" Lup praises with a smile and gets out the butter and cuts a piece off of it before putting it on the hot pan and hearing it quickly start to sizzle. She then picked up the baby and settled him on her hip, "Wanna help me again? All you gotta do is tell me if you see any bubbles, alright?" Now, she was positive that having a baby within arm's length of a hot stove was a bad idea but she also didn't want him on the counter, and at least this way she was able to keep a close eye on him.

"Bubs" He repeats softly with a nod and Lup pours the mixture onto the pan, making sure to only make little ones so that it was easier to eat and would cook faster. She doubted that he knew exactly what she meant by 'bubbles' but if anything she could just correct him if he got it wrong, she wasn't looking for perfect understanding from someone who couldn't even talk in full sentences yet. 

Lup stands there watching the pancakes and gently bounces the baby on her hip humming softly as they cook. She let herself drift slowly bak into thinking about how in the world she was meant to explain a baby on the Starblaster, they had only been on this planet for less than a month and she was already making regrettable decisions. She quickly shook it off and went back to humming. "I'm thinking Angus, no matter how much I want to, can't just keep calling you little one all year."

At first, the baby or, Angus simply nods and doesn't say anything as his eyes slowly start to droop close. It was no surprise, who knew the last time the little one actually slept properly, so Lup didn't try to keep him awake at all, she just lets him do his thing. What she didn't expect was for him to suddenly perk up and start to try to get closer to the pan. "Bubs! See!? see!?" he says loudly and still tries to get closer, nearly getting to touch it before Lup realized and quickly took a step back.

She winced slightly at the loudness but quickly recovered "Good job Buba! But you gotta be a little bit quieter, okay? Don't wanna wake everyone up." She whispers and goes completely still when she hears someone move behind her, oh Gods, she knew she would have to explain but right now was not the time she had planned by a long shot. 

"Too late for that." She hears Davenport say from beside her, she wasn't still anymore but was now taking some of the pancakes off the heat and onto a plate and adding more of the batter to the pan. She had fixed the entire box so she was going to cook the entire box even if no-one else ate them. "Care to explain who, what, when, where, why there is a child on the ship? And more importantly why it's on your hip?" 

"Might want to wake everyone up for this, "Lup says not even turning to look at her Captan in fear of her bursting out into tears, not that she would, it was more of a What-if situation. Angus had officially stopped babbling at her hip but now he was more looking over at Davenport with a crooked smile, his tongue sticking out and Lup Tsked with a smile before simply saying: "I don't do the whole repeating myself thing."   
"You didn't an-"

"Yes I did" Lup quickly cuts him off, it wasn't harsh or anything, instead it, was soft still not even looking in his general area, "Now please, go do that and we all can have a nice discussion about all of this. 

A good ten minutes Lup finally steps out of the kitchen with Angus on her hip and a bowl of mini pancakes covered in syrup in her right hand. She quickly walked to the common room to see everyone already in there waiting for her and no one looked happy about being woken up at this early hour. She quickly sat down at end of one of the couches and places Angus on her lap and gives him a Pancake to which he starts to eat slowly. She looks around at the crew, nearly all of them were still strangers to her. Except for Taako, she had only spent a full three years tops with everyone in the room and if she was any different she would at least be somewhat nervous.

But she wasn't different, and despite that she refused to be the first one to speak, not because she was scared or anything but more for the fact that she was tired and didn't feel like speaking to the others at the moment. So, she stayed silent helping Angus eat his pancakes and took a few for herself making the child pout but not say anything. Eventually, after about 10 minutes it was davenport who spoke up. Maybe being the captain made him think that he needed to e the first one for everything, who knows. 

"So are you going to answer why in the world you currently have a child sitting on your lap now that you made all of us wake up? Or are you going to just sit there" He asked crossing his arms, well it was more of demand but the question still served, why? The tine made Lup wince slightly but it was so small that no one asked, and if they did they didn't say anything about it. It was also at this moment that she noticed he wasn't sitting down like everyone else, instead, he was standing in the front of the room like a high schooler about to give a presentation, he looked...Awkward. Now, it's important to note that Lup didn't hate Davenport, she just thought he was a little too much at times. This wasn't one of those times, she understood his anger concern maybe? She couldn't tell anymore and was mostly not interested in finding out. "Because I would just love to hear why you thought that was a pleasant idea. You kno-"

"I found him" Lup interrupts yet again and leans back against the couch, setting the bowl on the coffee table whenever she seems that the kid went from eating out of it to more of just sitting there, his eyes looked heavy and it was without a doubt he was beyond tired. She let him rest on her chest in which he nearly immediately fell asleep when coming in contact. 'At least one of us will be alright later' she thinks with a small smile and runs a hand through the overwhelming amount of hair he already had. 

"Little bit more information would be helpful," Davenport responds and Lup does nothing but sigh and leans more into the back of the recliner, who could blame her? It was far too early to answer all of their questions, yet, despite her silence, Davenport still pressed for an answer and she knew he wouldn't stop until it was answered. "Well?"

"That's all there is, went for a walk last night and there he was, just in the woods, clearly left for dead." She says softly and leans her head against Barry's shoulder to the right of her. The two had gotten decently close over the months, more so then anyone really, so she felt comfortable doing this even if the position hurt a little to maintain, she didn't care and it seemed like Barry didn't mind the contact either. "I don't know what you would've wanted me to do, he would've died if I left 'em there."

"Did you even realize that he would've died either way? or did you forget?" She can hear Merle ask from somewhere in the room, she actually couldn't see him now that she was actually looking around the room. She sees Lucretia sitting crossed legged by herself on one of the recliners next to the front of the room, she was still writing down the conversation/ She sees Magnus and Taako both sprawled out as best as they could on the couch to the left of her already asleep again, she could tell by the soft snoring from both of them. And then, of course, Barry was by her side listening intently, but no Merle. Huh, strange. "So...why?" 

She felt as if she was currently being interrogated and it made her want to sink into the ground, but she kept her composure, sitting up straight again and tries to keep a confident air about her, it works somewhat. Sadly, with the new position, Angus woke up and started to cry causing her to have to rock him back to sleep, she talks as she does it though so no one seemed to care (except for Merle who groaned, and then she realized he was in the room just on the ground) "It would've been...painful, it's cold out there, we came during the middle of what the locals are calling the worst winter and decades, so hypothermia is the most likely after starvation and don't get me started on everything else. at least this way he has somewhat of a longer time period than expected." 

"If he was to live that long," Lucretia interjects still not looking up from the journal she was writing in, and Lup swallowed harshly and held the child even closer then before as if he could meet his demise at any second now. He wouldn't have the pleasure of coming back if he was too, for once, Lup let the emotions that she was feeling just rise to the surface. 

"Yeah...Let's hope he does" She whispers with a scared smile but it quickly disappeared whenever she felt Barry shift and in order to not be forced into another neck position she sat up and laid back into another position and let Angus back onto her chest. She lets out a small yawn and blinked to try and keep the sleep at bay. 

"So..." He starts with a smile and adjusts his glasses so that it was more resting more on the bridge of his nose then right next to his eyes. It made Lup laugh softly and Barry blushed slightly at it "Gotta name?"

"I was thinking about Angus." She whispers again, everything had taken so much energy out of her that it was as loud as her mouth allowed her to get out. 

"Agnes?" She heard Taako say, he was just now waking up again and it was obvious by the ruff tone of his voice, it sounded weird coming from him but at the same time, it fits. She throws a pillow at his head causing him to whine softly and throw one right back at her but his aim was 

"You idiot!" She laughs softly as the pillow lands in his face "You heard what I said!"

The room erupts in laughter, minus Davenport Merle and Lucretia, and even Angus happen to join in with a little bit of sleep babbling so it wasn't exactly laughing but it was close enough to count.

Maybe, even if it was just for this moment, things are going to be okay.


End file.
